She's Sorry
by miekhead
Summary: Third in the 'She's...' series. Leena gets back from the Warehouse after Personal Effects to find more than she bargained for. Lingerie and smexytimes. Spoilers for 4.3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. Life got a little insane and writing was harder and harder but today I just can't seem to stop. So luckily I'm catching up with the past eps.

This is a two-shot… because lingerie really deserves two parts so… Onwards and upwards.

oxoxoxoxo

If Leena was to be true to herself, going out on a mission did feel a bit like a fun field trip. Leaving South Dakota felt more and more like a blessing each time she did it. And it had been years since she'd done it. But now, she rolled her shoulders and winced, now she was achey and she couldn't wait to get to bed.

She'd left Artie, both of them with preoccupied minds, and drove the short distance to Univille, eventually pulling up the drive to the B&B. Gathering her purse, she undid her belt and made her way into her home. She kicked off her boots and placed them by the door, silently tiptoeing up the stairs, careful not to wake anybody up.

It had been a long day; not just for her, but for everyone. That didn't stop her surprise when she entered her bedroom and noticed Claudia fast asleep in her bed, curled up on her side with her arm wrapped around what looked like a gift bag.

She smiled instantly and approached the bed cautiously, listening to the tiny snores coming from the agent. She sat down, unable to stop herself from reaching out and indulging herself with stroking the soft auburn hair. Claudia twitched slightly, her nose crinkling and she let out a small growl. Leena chuckled and bent down, kissing Claudia's cheek. She'd done a lot of kissing and hugging recently, which wasn't exactly a surprise seeing as she thought her heart was about to burst from the love she felt. "Claudia," she whispered, her eyebrows raising when the redhead rolled onto her back, arms in the air as if asking for a cuddle, discarding the bag to her left. Leena chuckled and fell forward into Claudia's arms. "Hi." She watched as Claudia kept her eyes closed, still fighting the sleep that was drawing her back. She pressed gentle kisses to the younger woman's lips, "You're in my bed," she said with a grin, before leaning down to kiss her again.

"Fell asleep," Claudia mumbled, rubbing her still closed eyes.

"In my bed." Leena's eyes twinkled.

"Mm…" she conceded with a grunt. She felt herself falling back to sleep until the sudden reality of where she was, who she was with, made her sit up and blink rapidly in an attempt to rid the sting from her eyes.

"You're back." She croaked with a grin. "Hey."

"Hi there," Leena laughed, swiping back the woman's hair and she rolled off of her gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Claudia nodded, wincing as she sat up. "Yeah I'm good." She pushed her hair away from her face and shuffled to make space for the other woman. "Oh!" she blurted suddenly. "Oh, this is for you." She grabbed the bag next to her and tried to stop the blush from coloring her cheeks. Now she was here, this felt like a bad idea. But things had been going steady. She wouldn't exactly say that she and the innkeeper were dating, and they definitely weren't in a relationship… yet, anyway. But whatever was between them felt kind of special, and it caused Claudia to lean forward for another quick kiss before pulling back. "I uhh… It was to say sorry. You know, for last week." She swallowed thickly and watched Leena intently, hoping that her spontaneous gift buying would pay off.

_Artifact snagged and bagged, Claudia found herself dragging Steve around the sales racks, fingering gently at the lacy lingerie._

_"Hmm… this one's all kind of fancy." She murmured, mainly to herself, as she picked up a black and mauve bra. Its detail was fascinating; small embroidered flowers lining the top curve of the cup, satin lace making it half see-through at the nipple area and therefore very sexy. She checked the size and the price. "Eight bucks, are you kidding me?" She looked over at the sales clerk who watched eagerly, hoping to make another sale._

_"Very fancy," Steve rolled his eyes, not even looking at the garment. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable here; it was more that he wanted to get going and finish the mission. Something was making him edgy, and he couldn't figure out what it was. When his eyes moved over to the bra in question, he frowned. "Fancy, yes… but Claud, don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" He smirked, looking down at her modest chest._

_She frowned too, completely confused before she looked at where Steve was staring and a lightbulb went off. "Oh god, no! No, not for me," she cackled, "No, I'm quite happy with these skittle tits, thank you very much. It's for Le—" Her eyes widened and she quickly shut herself up, shaking her head._

_"For…" Steve questioned, his eyes twinkling. "For who? For Le…" He sounded out the half-name and as his mind processed, he lifted a hand and pointed accusatorily. "Leena?" he squeaked. "That's… for Leena?"_

_Claudia groaned and covered her eyes. "No, I just like buying 34D cup bras. Makes me roomy… I could always stick a few socks down there if I wante—"_

_"That is for Leena." He shook his head in wonderment, not even needing to register that Claudia was lying and lowered his voice. "Are you sleeping with Leena?"_

_"What?" Claudia wrinkled her nose. "No…" She sighed heavily. "Maybe." Another sigh. "Does having sexytimes and leaving during the middle of the night technically count as sleeping? Because I-"_

_"Yes!" He barked, trying not to laugh. "Oh my god. This is… this is big."_

_"No." She said sternly, pointing a finger at him and then regretting it thanks to the pain in her arm. "It is not big. It is very small, no marital statuses are changing, nothing has been decided, we're not together, it's not a relationship, it just is what it is… okay?" He nodded solemnly. " Okay… now," she said sniffily, to tell him the 'discussion', if you could even call it that, was over. "You have to help me choose a pair of cute lil panties to go with this thing." She said, her persona changing dramatically. She pushed herself away from a stand and began to rummage around in the underwear section, trying to find the matching pair. Steve had no choice but to follow and help._

As soon as Leena's fingers ventured into the gift bag and she brushed against satin lace, she looked up, almost asking for permission to go further. Claudia smiled nervously, nodding and Leena looked back down again, pulling out one of the prettiest bras she'd ever seen. "Claudia…" She whispered, pulling out the matching pair of panties from the bag with a dreamy sigh.

"You like them?" Claudia winced. "I… I would say I could return them, but kinda can't… so, if you don't like them I'll put them on eBay or something and—"

"Shh," Leena soothed with a smile, pulling Claudia by the chin to kiss her on the lips. "I love them." She pulled back, and checked the size, an eyebrow raising at the perfect fit. "Well, well… has someone been going through my lingerie drawer?"

Claudia rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Would you rather have a pair that doesn't fit?"

Leena fought away a wide smile. "No… I'd rather have my little perv routing through my clothes, if I'm honest."

"Little," Claudia huffed, grinning nevertheless. "I'll have you know, I'm half an inch shorter than you." Leena nodded and rolled her eyes, accepting the grumble half-heartedly before propping herself up and straddling Claudia's waist, shutting her up with a long kiss. Claudia reacted in her own way, wrapping her arms around Leena's back and wriggling her hands up the back of Leena's blouse, tracing the soft skin of her spine with her fingers. She let out a moan when Leena's hand fell between her legs and pulled away with a shake of the head, whispering, "Go put it on…"

Another quirk of her eyebrow was all Leena's answer. She got up slowly, giving one last look over to the agent on the bed before walking over to the en-suite, gift bag clutched tightly in her hand, and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leena emerged from the bathroom, Claudia had to remind herself to keep breathing. She'd stripped down to her own underwear and was happy at her choice of black and red striped boyshorts. "Wow…" she let a long exhale out through her nose and tried to even her breathing. "Very hot."

"Yeah?" Leena smiled, almost shyly, and approached the bed. "Could say the same for you…" She said, running her hand up and down Claudia's bare abdomen, looking down at the only thing the agent seemed to be wearing.

Claudia was lying lazily on her back, a dreamy grin on her face. "Wow… I just, that is…" she mumbled, feeling pretty proud of herself. Leena looked down then smiled back. "They fit okay?"

"Perfect." Leena nodded, moving to boldly re-straddle Claudia's waist.

"So… you on the field, huh? Pretty good to see."

Leena's nose wrinkled and she bent down to treat the agent to a kiss, flirting her tongue along Claudia's bottom lip before nibbling gently. "Hmmm, I wonder if you had anything to do with it?"

Claudia actually giggled, arching up slightly with her hips. "All I said before Artie had a coronary about the missing artifacts was that it might be valuable to bring you along."

"What am I, a sniffer dog?" Leena laughed.

The redhead snorted and grabbed hold of Leena's ass, pulling her down for more friction. "Yes," she gasped, feeling the innkeeper on top of her grind slowly against her. "You're my cute, mop-haired sniffer dog."

Leena had been pecking at Claudia's neck, swirling her tongue over the sensitive parts. She paused, lips still pressed against the agent's neck. "Am I yours?" she mumbled against the wet skin.

"Huh?" Claudia frowned, unable to hear what was said.

Leena took a breath. "Nothing," She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, come here," she beckoned softly and pulled Claudia's lips up against hers again, groaning softly when she felt a hand clasp against her breast.

Claudia closed her eyes and squeezed with her hand, finding herself in a fascinated trance as the sensations of a hard nipple clothed by thin lace caught her unawares. She moaned lightly, bucking up to accommodate Leena's thighs between her legs. She made a gesture, and rolled them over, grinning as she found herself straddling the innkeeper forcefully.

"You're quite the table-turner, huh?" Leena grinned back contentedly, stroking up and down Claudia's bare chest.

Claudia merely shrugged. "It's what I does," she said, leaning down to peck at Leena's full lips before pushing herself up onto her hands.

It didn't last long; a crippling surge of pain caused her arm and shoulder to jolt and she collapsed down on top of the innkeeper, breathing slowly to stop herself from yelling out. "Hey," Leena frowned, automatically reaching up to stroke the woman's back. "Claudia?"

Claudia rolled off of her suddenly, and winced, rubbing at her left arm irritably. "Must have pinched a nerve or something," she said sheepishly, unable to rid the grimace from her face. "It's been bugging me all day."

"Lie back," Leena comforted with a smile, covering her body with her own once more, albeit this time much more tenderly. "No more workout videos, okay?"

"Got it," Claudia grit her teeth, nodding. Her wince turned into a smile as Leena trailed wet kisses across her neck. "Leena?"

"Mmm," the woman mouthed against said sore shoulder.

Claudia frowned. Now was not the time, but she couldn't shake the feeling of unease about what had happened today. "I got hurt today. A few times…" she started, "Only I don't know how."

Leena paused her ministrations and looked up. "Huh?"

Claudia waved it off and shook her head. "It's nothing… I'm just, I dunno… a little shaky is all. And I hate birds."

Leena chuckled then and hooked her arms under Claudia's, ruffling her hair gently and pressing her chest tightly against the agent's. "I won't let any birds hurt you. Or anything else for that matter."

Claudia gave a distant grin at the solemn murmur, trying not to let the sudden thudding of her heart in her ear annoy her. "I know," she whispered, reaching up to stroke Leena's cheek. She reached down, maneuvering Leena's thigh until it was pressed against her center. Biting her lip, she smiled, rolling her hips up to get more pressure.

With her good hand, Claudia reached down, pushing her fingers passed Leena's new panties and smiled at the sensation of trimmed hair, her fingertips becoming moist almost immediately. Pressing the heel of her hand flat against her lover's clit, she let out a wider grin when Leena groaned and buried her face into her neck, thrusting downwards and causing her thigh to provide a delicious friction where Claudia needed it most. In a moment of desperation, Claudia wriggled free and pulled down her boyshorts, throwing them over to the other end of the room before rearranging their position and reconnecting their bodies. Small moans sounded around the room, both of them trying to keep quiet as they brushed against each other, each thrust becoming harder and faster as their arousal increased. Claudia listened to the heavy panting in her ear and froze. Usually, this would have freaked her out. It would have turned her off and she wouldn't have been able to carry on. It had happened before… their first time and the redhead had found herself becoming irrationally irritated by the innkeeper's moans. And yet now, she felt wetness pool between her legs and spread against Leena's thigh at the sound. She bit her lip to stop a loud moan emanating from her throat, and found the darker woman's entrance with two fingers, easing them in. She bit harder on her lip when she felt the immediate clench; Leena's body becoming accustomed to hers.

"Oh god," Leena panted again in her ear, hot and breathy. "Claudia…"

The sound of her own name being said made Claudia take a breath. She exhaled slowly, and soon began to move her hand, thrusting into the innkeeper with a slow but deliberate force. They bucked against each other, hands and mouths clutching and sucking at each other's necks and breasts. Claudia grinned against Leena's nipple, her tongue laving against the soft material of the bra, trying to mark it. She felt Leena begin to shake above her, fingers suddenly becoming trapped; a telltale sign that the innkeeper was close. Wrapping her sore arm around Leena's lower back, she guided her gently, feeling a jumping sensation in her belly as Leena rocked herself to completion, eyes shut tightly, teeth bared in determination. "Let go…" she whispered and that's all it took. Leena's shaking increased, and Claudia thrusted one final time, keeping her fingers still. Leena slumped over and buried her face into Claudia's neck, moving her hips softly to ease the sensations and enjoy the contractions she knew Claudia could feel for as long as possible.

They held each other, breathing in time until the panting lessened and Leena rolled off slowly, and lay on her back, looking at the ceiling. "Wow…"

Claudia merely chuckled, wiping her fingers on her tummy and breathing out a loud sigh. "Leena?"

"Hmm…" Came the worn out reply.

"I loved having you on the field with us." Claudia grinned shyly, watching as her lover rolled back onto her side to face her. Leena leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"Me too," she sighed. "Just… don't get used to it, okay?" Soft fingers stroked at the agent's cheek and Claudia had no choice but to nod in understanding. "Here," she grinned, gently flipping Claudia over. "Time for a massage." She said, and Claudia could hear the nightstand drawer opening quietly.

"Oh ultimate win," Claudia moaned out when she felt the first drizzle of massage oil applied to her back. Her eyes popped open when she then felt Leena's healing hands shift down towards her thighs, her buttocks… in between her legs. "Umm…" Claudia tittered nervously. "That's not where I hurt."

"I know," the husky reply sounded behind her ear. Claudia huffed quietly, desperate to stop the pain in her shoulder as the innkeeper settled at the back of her knees. "Shhh," Leena whispered again, pecking a kiss to Claudia's said shoulder. "It'll be worth it. Just relax," she said, and with that let her gliding fingers venture further towards Claudia's wetness.

Claudia sighed and closed her eyes, her face pressed into Leena's pillow. Soon enough, a grin wormed its way across her face as Leena's 'massage' caused an involuntary rocking of her hips. _Thank you, Sophie's Treasure Lingerie. _A loud moan suddenly escaped her as two fingers entered her, accompanied by a muffled but otherwise audible, "Thank you."


End file.
